Akatsuki Donuts Company !
by Nodoka-chan
Summary: La verdadera historia de cómo Tobi se unió al Akatsuki... [OneShot ... ¿o no?]


**La verdadera historia de**** Tobi**

Sí, yo también fui victima del engaño. u-ù. Tobi no se unió al Akatsuki como nuestros abuelos (o Kishimoto o-o) nos contaron cuando éramos pequeños… Pero, gracias a increíbles esfuerzos míos y de mi equipo -se ven varios esclavos de fondo- he recopilado la información necesaria para llevar a cabo mi siguiente teoría, sin duda la más cierta y aceptable. -suena música de documental- Acabas de entrar a la Peor Parodia de la Historia nOn'.

**Narrador:** Era un día muy bonito en un lugar random. En ese lugar random, que por cierto era bonito, caminaba Tobi felizmente. … ¿Ya he dicho que el lugar random era bonito? o-ò

**Tobi:** TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! nOn

**Narrador:** o-o… Eh… Sí, eso n-nU. La cosa es que Tobi caminaba felizmente owó -empieza a sonar el theme de Tobi (**N/a:** Sí, tiene theme porque lo digo yo. uwú) Y caminaba, caminaba, caminaba…

**Tobi:** Tan-tan-tan-tan♪ -camina-

**Narrador:** -se harta de repetir lo mismo- hasta que paró owó -Tobi sigue caminando- ¡Para ya! o0ó -Tobi sigue caminando- ¡JODER, Te he dicho que pares! ò0ó -le lanza una piedra-

**Tobi:** Esquivo la piedra porque soy ninja o0o -esquiva la piedra, pero choca con un pedazo de papel arrugado- ¡Arrgh! ò0ó Insultaría al papel, pero soy buen chico. uxú

**Narrador:** Uh… Un pedazo de papel arrugado, quién sabe que clase de grandes obras literarias podrían estar escritas en el papel o0o. Ábrelo owó.

**Tobi:** Mmmm… -se queda meditando- No sé si sea buena idea, tal vez sea un diario maligno que quiera robarse mi alma, como en esa peli que vi el otro día… Como molaba… nOn

**Narrador:** -metiche- Ábrelo de una buena vez o0ó

**Tobi:** ¿Y si es algo personal? Hay que respetar la vida privada de la gente. uxù.

**Narrador:** ¡Ah, joder, es sólo un puto papel arrugado! Ábrelo o0ó -le amenaza con una piedra-

**Tobi:** Tobi is a good boy… u-ù -abre el papel- o0o

**Narrador:** ¿QUÉ ES? Venga, muéstramelo, muéstramelo o0o

**Tobi:** Es…es… -mira incrédulo al papel- ¡UN PAPEL DE DONUTS GRATIS! Ósea, de esas volantes de Donuts gratis para promocionar una X tienda nOn

**Narrador:** Con el hambre que tengo D: … Anda, ve a cambiar el papel ese de una vez o-ó

**Tobi:** …

**Narrador:** ¿Ahora qué? o-ó

**Tobi:** Es que no sé… Mira, que ya yo he desayunado, además estoy haciendo dieta y eso… o-ò -se da unos golpecitos en la panza-

**Narrador:** .-.Xx … JODER ¡QUE QUIERO LAS DONUTS! Ò0Ó

**Tobi:** .-. … ... ... ... Bueno, vamos y te compramos… -es interrumpido-

**Narrador:** Canjeamos, que son gratis o-ó

**Tobi:** Eso o-o … Las donuts -.- -se fija en el mini-mapa que sale en la volante- o-o …

Y bueno, así Tobi se encamina a la cafetería-restaurante-tienda-de-donuts o lo que sea, con en narrador o-o… Y caminan, y caminan… Y como a nadie le interesa esa parte nos la saltamos o-ó

**Man random:** Eii, a mi me interesa o-ó

… Ya en la cafetería-restaurante-tienda-de-donuts o lo que sea, se dirigen al mostrador, emocionados.

**Tobi:** No sé si esto sea buena idea, fíjate en el chakra maligno (**N/a:** ¿?) que desprende todo esto o-ò. Además, cuando hemos llegado, se ha puesto todo oscuro y ha caído un rayo. Ha empezado un theme todo tenebroso y esos tíos tienen pinta de malos o-ò.

**Narrador:** Venga, no seas supersticioso… ¡CUIDADO CON EL GATO NEGRO! o0ò -corre todo lejos del gato- Ejemm… Además, no puedes negar que su uniforme rulea o-ó

Se ve a Deidara vestido con su bata del Akatsuki, y un sombrero con forma de Donut gigante.

**Deidara:** Bienvenidos a la cafetería-restaurante-tienda-de-donuts-o-lo-que-sea más artística de la zona, hum nOn ¿Qué desea ordenar?

**Narrador:** Etto… o-ò -se fija en el mostrador- Quisiera una de esta, esta, esta y … esta :3 -las va señalando a medida que las nombra-

**Deidara:** -empaca todas las Donuts- Son 12.50 yen ... y medio o-ò -tiende la mano para que le den la plata-

**Kakuzu:** -se cola- ¡EPA! ò0ó ¿Qué he dicho yo de tocar el dinero?

**Tobi:** Que no es higiénico, si sirves comida :)

**Kakuzu:** .-. … ¡Qué es mío! o0ó

**Todos:** .-. …

**Kakuzu:** A ver, a ver, yo cobro u-ú -empuja a Deidara y ocupa su lugar, frente a la caja registradora- 12.50 yen y medio o-ó. -extiende la mano para cobrar-

**Tobi:** -le da el volante- owo

**Kakuzu:** -lo coge, y lo revisa minuciosamente- … o-ó -con una lupa- o0o ¡NO PUEDE SER!

**Todos:** ¿¡QUÉ!?

**Kakuzu:** Ha expirado la promoción, hace 12 segundos -.-

**Todos:** -Cta (**N/a:** Caída tipo anime o-o)-

**Man random:** ¡Plop! nOn

**Narrador:** -ve que Kakuzu no ha bajado su mano- ¿Y entonces? o-ò

**Kakuzu:** ¡Que pagues, carajo! o0ó

**Narrador:** .-. … -busca en sus bolsillos- Se me ha quedado la billetera en el Lugar Random que era bonito o-o

Todos se voltean a mirar a Tobi

**Tobi:** ¿Yo qué? o-o

**Todos:** ¡Que pagues! o0ó

**Tobi:** Oh o-o. No tengo dinero (:

**Kakuzu:** o-ó… ò-ó… Ò0Ó JODER ¿QUÉ PIENSAN HACER? -le da un ataque de histeria-

**Hidan:** Mi religión me permite opinar sobre esto. u-ù -silencio sepulcral- …

**Deidara:** ¿Qué, hum? o-o

**Hidan:** Podrí… -es interrumpido-

**Kisame:** Una vez vi en la tele que a una gente le pasaba esto mismo, y se ponían a lavar platos para compensarlo nOn. Como molaba ese programa…

**Hidan:** Mi religión no me permite eso o-ó

**Kisame:** ¿Por qué? D:

**Hidan:** Porque eso ya está muy gastado, y este fic debe ser original y eso… o-ò. Mi religión no me permite usar ideas gastadas u-ú.

**Kisame:** o-o … Bueno. -le da a Tobi y al Narra…- Hey… ¿dónde está en Narrador? o-ó

Todos buscan al narrador desesperadamente.

**Deidara:** ¡Miren! Un Post-it, que artístico, hum nOn.

**Kisame:** Hay algo escrito o-o.

**Todos: **o0o! -corren a ver qué es, pero chocan tratando de llegar al Post-it que está pegado a la pared. xOx…

**Narrador:** -con voz tipo las que usa la gente cuando narra cartas en la TV- _Me he ido. En este fic me pagaban pésimamente mal, además de haber perdido mi billetera, así que he buscado trabajo y me han contratado para un Lemon mal escrito_ -a pesar de no poder verlo, se denota que el Narrador tiene una mirada pervertida- _Gracias por los hermosos momentos que he vivido con ustedes, pero éste era mi destino. No intenten buscarme._

**Kisame:** ¿Qué buenos recuerdos?

**Neji:** ¡Destino!

**Deidara:** ¡INTRUSO! -le dispara a Neji- ¡Hum! u0ú

**Kakuzu:** Nadie intentará buscarle o-ò … Bien, Tobi, debes empezar con tu misión rango S.

**Kisame:** ¡Epaa! No te emociones, monjita, que aun no le doy su uniforme. -le da la bata de Tobi, que tiene bordado en una esquina 'Propiedad de Tobi-Obito', en punto de cruz.-

**Tobi:** ¡Yay! nOn -se pone la bata-

**Tobi y Kisame, a la vez:** Como mola… x3

**Deidara:** ¿Y cuál es la misión de Tobi? o0ò ¿Hum?

**Kakuzu:** -con voz de ultratumba- … Fregar los platos o0ó

De repente, desde un Teletubie disecado, (más bien de su panza) aparece una mini-tele con la silueta del Líder en ella.

**Líder: **.-. Pero ese puesto ya está ocupado por Sasori. No puede.

**Kisame:** ¡MATEMOS A SASORI!

**Deidara:** No podemos. Hum.

**Sasori:** ¿Por qué soy amigo suyo y tal?

**Deidara:** No. Es que… Somos del Akatsuki-Donuts-Company. Todos. Matarte sería como traicionarte. Eso es malo o-ò… Hum.

**Man random:** Lo dice un ninja que traicionó a su aldea, que ejemplo más ejemplar o-ó (**N/a:** Valga la redundancia)

**Deidara:** Gracias, gracias, hum. nOn -hace una reverencia-

**Sasori:** Pero… ¿y si yo no quiero morir, es que mi opinión no cuenta? oxó. Saben, yo también tengo sueños… Algún día quisiera ser un famoso marionetista con un circo marionetista en Paris x3 -sueña-

**Líder:** Pues no, no cuenta. Además el pasaje a París está muy caro.

**Kakuzu:** ¡Ea! Que esa es mi línea, porque yo soy el tacaño y tal u-ù.

**Tío de relleno:** -entra al local, sonando la campanilla esa que está siempre arriba de la puerta de los locales raros para anunciar que llegó clientela- Hola. Soy un tío de relleno irrelevante en la historia. No soy del Akatsuki. :)

**Deidara:** -señala a Sasori- Mátalo.

**Sasori:** O.O ¿Yo no era tu amigo, acaso no valgo nada para ti? T-T

**Kakuzu:** Muy poco, es que los marionetistas no ganan mucho hoy en día …

**Tío de relleno:** Vale, lo mato. Pero exijo una donut rellena a cambio.

**Kakuzu:** ¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!? o0ó ¿Sabes cuanto valen esas? O0O

**Tío de relleno:** -se fija- 25 centavos …

**Kakuzu:** No tienes corazón… u-ú -recuerda que él sí- Pero yo sí. Cinco. ¿Te vendo uno? ... :)

**Sasori:** Eh… Hola. Estoy esperando mi muerte… y tal. o-ò

**Tío de relleno:** Ah. Cierto. -mata a Sasori- Ya está. ¿Mi donut?

**Kakuzu:** -mata a Tío de relleno-

**Líder:** ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ;O; Mira que era buena persona…

**Kakuzu:** Es que ya no era útil… Y esas donuts, son muy caras 9-9…

**Deidara:** Bien, Tobi, ya eres del Akatsuki-Donuts-Company owó -le da la bata del Akatsuki y el sombrero con forma de donut gigante-

**Tobi:** ¡Oh sí! B3 -se los pone- Ahora, a lavar los platos nOn -corre-

Y aquí es cuando el talón empieza a bajarse, la gente se levanta para aplaudir, les tiran flores y muffins al elenco, etc., etc., porque se acabó la obra.

**Deidara:** ¿Qué, ha sido tan corta?

**Líder:** Pues si trataba sólo de la unión de Tobi a la tienda de donuts, no podía durar tanto…

**Kakuzu:** Seh ò-ó ¿Qué querías, que durara 64 capítulos?

**Deidara:** Pues… algo así o-ò

**Tobi:** Anosa, anosa, Itachiiii ... ¿por qué no has hablado en todo el fic? o0ò

**Itachi:** -saca un títere (**N/a:** Ojo, que no es lo mismo que marioneta o-ó) de Sasuke-

**Títere-Sasukezco:** Itachi no habla porque rulea. Itachi nos odia, por eso es tan fueeeeeeeeeeeerte nOn -dice esto con voz aguda-

* * *

Etto... Una clásica mala-parodia del Akatsuki, todo esto empezó porque estabamos hablando unas amigas del Akatsuki:  
**Amiga de Nodoka 1:** ¡Miren! Tengo un anillo en donde Itachi tiene el suyo del Akatsuki x3!!  
** Amiga de Nodoka 2:** Y y y ¡Yo donde Deidara!  
** Nodoka: **Y yo... -no tiene anillo- .-.  
** Amigas de Nodoka 1 y 2:** Ah, pues, no eres el Akatsuki o-ó -joden- 

Y por eso me inventé lo de los cupones de Donuts, en lugar de los anillos o-ó. Cada miembro tiene su propio cupón B3 (?) Ya pues, denle al Go, que se aceptan anónimos y todo eso nwn. Además ... eh... ... o-ó -saca un libro de las '1o1 escusas para que posteen reviews en un fic'- ... ¡Ya que! Sólo dejen reviews ;O; -se tira al piso- (??)


End file.
